recordscfandomcom-20200214-history
Record Song Contest 2
Record Song Contest 2 was the second edition of the Record Song Contest. It was held in New York, United States with the Madison Square Garden as Venue. 45 nations from all six continents took part, with seven debuting. South Africa was the only countries from it's continent. The contest consisted of three shows, two semi-finals each with 20 participants and 10 qualifiers, and the grand final with 25 participants, the 20 semi-final qualifiers and five auto-qualified countries. Location New York is the most populous city in the United States. Located at the southern tip of the State of New York, the city is the center of the New York metropolitan area, one of the most populous urban agglomerations in the world. A global power city, New York City exerts a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment, its fast pace defining the term New York minute. Home to the headquarters of the United Nations, New York is an important center for international diplomacy and has been described as the cultural and financial capital of the world. Situated on one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York City consists of five boroughs, each of which is a separate county of New York State. The five boroughs – Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, The Bronx, and Staten Island – were consolidated into a single city in 1898. With a census-estimated 2015 population of 8,550,405 distributed over a land area of just 305 square miles (790 km2), New York is the most densely populated major city in the United States. The city and its metropolitan area constitute the premier gateway for legal immigration to the United States, and as many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. By 2015 census estimates, the New York City metropolitan region remains by a significant margin the most populous in the United States, as defined by both the Metropolitan Statistical Area (20.2 million residents) and the Combined Statistical Area (23.7 million residents). In 2013, the MSA produced a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of nearly US$1.39 trillion, while in 2012, the CSA generated a GMP of over US$1.55 trillion, both ranking first nationally by a wide margin and behind the GDP of only twelve and eleven countries, respectively. Venue Madison Square Garden (often called MSG or simply The Garden) is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Manhattan. Located in Midtown Manhattan between 7th and 8th Avenues from 31st to 33rd Streets, it is situated atop Pennsylvania Station. It is the fourth venue to bear the name "Madison Square Garden", the first two (1879 and 1890) of which were located on Madison Square, on East 26th Street and Madison Avenue, with the third Madison Square Garden further uptown at Eighth Avenue and 50th Street. The Garden is used for professional basketball and ice hockey, as well as boxing, concerts, ice shows, circuses, professional wrestling and other forms of sports and entertainment. It is close to other midtown Manhattan landmarks, including the Empire State Building, Koreatown, and Macy's at Herald Square. It is home to the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League, the New York Knicks of the National Basketball Association, and residency to singer-songwriter Billy Joel. Results Semi-final 1 United States, Australia and Sweden voted in this Semi-final Semi-final 2 The United States, Indonesia and Greece voted in this Semi-final Grand Final International broadcasts and voting Voting and Spokespersons # Yoko Ono # Florian Silbereisen # Chisu # Markus Feehily # Ilse DeLange # Harel Skaat # Larissa Marolt # Eleni Foureira # Nina Girado # Psy # Edurne # Inna Sati Kazanova Emmelie De Forrest Brooke Fraser Danna Paola Leona Lewis Ani Lorak Raisa Adriana Dianne von Fürstenberg Nadia Hasnoui Ebba Zingmark Donatan & Cleo Hailee Steinfeld Leonor Andrade Arisa Ben Hazlewood Murat Dalkilic Zhang Zilin Marta Jandová Jessy Matador Stefan Gubser Carly Rae Jepsen Gianne Alberton Kelly Khumalo Páll Oskar Zhanar Dugalova